Kathy Meyers (Legends of Tomorrow)
Kathy Meyers (Beth Riesgraf) is the hidden main villainess from "Slay Anything," episode 5.04 of Legends of Tomorrow (airdate February 11, 2020). Backstory/Heel Turn & Death Kathy Meyers is the mother of Freddy Meyers, though it was revealed in their shared backstory that all they had in their lives was each other, mainly due to Freddy being bullied at his high school. In 1989, Freddy was approached by Tiffany Harper, the most popular girl in school, and ended up being Tiffany's date to the senior prom, which took place on June 2, 1989. Kathy had a mother-son movie night planned, though Freddy informed his mother that he had a date for prom and canceled their plans, leaving Kathy feeling that she was losing the only thing she had in her life: her only son. On the aforementioned night of the prom, Kathy turned heel by killing seven students at the school, doing so because (in her mind) they were taking Freddy from her. The psychotic villainess committed the murders donned in a disfigured mask and used a knife for all seven of her victims. Regarding Tiffany, she was targeted as well, but she survived the rampage. Freddy ended up taking the fall for the serial killings and was arrested and convicted shortly afterwards. He was placed on death row for 15 years, and in 2004, Freddy was executed, with his mother watching tearfully before suddenly dying of a heart attack just seconds after her son's execution. Resurrection/Events Shortly after her death, Kathy was resurrected from Hell by Astra Logue, a woman from John Constantine's past, and afterwards, the villainess killed the coroner and took off with Freddy's body before resuming the killing spree she started 15 years prior. The coroner's death reached the Legends in the Waverider, leading to the group traveling to 2004 to stop the killer, who was believed to be Freddy. The Legends appeared at the 15 year reunion, where Kathy appeared and finally killed Tiffany, who escaped her rampage in 1989. The maniacal villainess also killed two other victims, using supernatural powers to trap one in a locker before crushing it, and later stabbing and killing Ali--a love interest for Mick Rory back when they attended the same school together. Meanwhile, Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood went back to 1989 to save Freddy from his fate as a killer by attempting to make things better for him. This, inadvertently, ended up including Nora Darhk being enlisted as Freddy's fairy godmother, where Nora overheard Freddy telling Kathy about the prom before granting Freddy's wish for a new suit and a snazzy entrance to the prom. It turned out that Tiffany dating Freddy was originally part of a cruel prank masterminded by a group of teens who had been bullying Freddy, only for Tiffany to back out due to actually liking Freddy, who was left angry over the revelation. Nora managed to grant another wish for Freddy: which allowed him to do an amazing dance number that gained the attention of Tiffany and a number of girls, who left with Freddy in a limo. Reveal As Freddy and the girls were entering the limo, Kathy had appeared in her disguise and witnessed her son with the girls, as she was in the midst of her original heel turn. In 2004, Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance, and an angry Mick encountered the masked killer in the climax, which saw Mick shoot his fire gun at the assailant, who later sent the fire back towards Mick, burning him fatally. The fire burned the mask off, and ended up revealing Kathy as the true killer, much to the group's surprise. Following her reveal, the evil Kathy stated that Freddy was all she had and that she killed Tiffany and the others because they were taking her son from her, while revealing that Freddy found out about her actions and took the fall to protect her. The villainous madwoman added that she couldn't live without Freddy, revealing that the last part of her statement was true due to the fact that she actually died right after her son's execution. She also referred to her resurrection as a second chance to complete her evil handiwork, right before she made her attempt to kill Ava and Sara. The 1989 timeline showed Kathy attempt to kill the girls before she was unmasked by Zari Tomaz, with Freddy expressing his shock that his mother was an attempted killer. The villainess claimed to Freddy that he only needed her in his life and tried to coerce him to join her in her spree. When Freddy refused, Kathy attempted to kill her own son "for his own good," only for Behrad Tarazi, Zari's brother, to use his powers to subdue Kathy, sending her towards the limo. As a result, Kathy's 2004 version disappeared and Mick's death was undone, as Kathy actually ended up arrested in 1989, changing the timeline. Trivia *Beth Riesgraf also played villainess Daisy Brennan on Perception. Gallery Evil Kathy Meyers.png|Kathy shortly before she kills the coroner Kathy Meyers Disguise.png|Kathy in her villainous disguise Category:Attempted Murder Category:Back from the Dead Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Full Face Mask Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested